A Spy's Love Affair
by journey826
Summary: Two spies and a drug. Will they catch the bad guy and get some action while during the chase? LEMON, one shot. Review please!


Hello_, _

This is very...unexpectedly perverted but I didn't know what else to make Aizen do to be a bad guy. So the first thing in my mind that came up. Either way I hope that you enjoy this oneshot! I enjoyed writing it as well, there were fighting, little, action, some love, tension and drama! This story is actually for ALL my readers who have stuck by my stories and gave me wonderful comments and reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

I did my best to proofread...! ;]

I hope that you like it!~!

**-journeyHK826-**

* * *

><p><strong>Spy's Love Affair<strong>

Three shots…

"Damn that was close. What the hell!" She ran. Her hair flew around her face as she went up the stairs. The elevator was down and it wasn't the best choice for her to be there, well for anyone it was a bad idea. "Where are you?" She muttered a curse between the pants.

* * *

><p>He looked sat his Molex (hehehe get it Rolex-Molex. Sorry back to the story) watch for the tenth time. The elevator was stuck but there was no power outage. He rolled up his sleeves to reveal his spy gadgets. Everything was compacted unto a small leather-looking bracelet. Plus, to add, he had gigged it so that it would actually tell time, obviously to people so that no one would know.<p>

He used the light function to further light up the dim space. He pushed the button in the side hidden very well. A small flash came to show an image of his liking…though he wasn't about to go there. It would take too long to explain and he would be in more than trouble in someone found out, more like several people. With his finger he slid across the screen surface, which was actually a small projector that acted as a touch screen. He looked for the right application and found it after several flicks. There were too many apps and pages, he needed to adjust it but it would be difficult. Never minding that information and annoyance he went to contacts to search, though there were only five people on there.

He pressed it with a light tap and then spoke. "Karin! Karin, where are you? What is going on? I'm stuck in the elevator."

He waited.

Nothing…then he pressed to speak to her once more but were interrupted by a bullet, which missed his nose by a millimeter. Then another which almost hit his most important, well second, noun. He cursed. "Who the fuck?" the vibrated. He looked at the closed metal doors as he pressed his body against the side of the elevator walls where all the buttons were located. "Bastards…" He listened to the bullets which were flying in. they were close to his face but safely missed by the impact it hit the door then hitting the metal walls ahead.

It was a privately owned gun, not military based or company. Maybe the bullets were company owned and adjusted or tweaked, but other than that it was company owned. The bullets were 10mm with superbly enhanced for the best results. It was definitely professionals, plus if he got hit by one of the bullets, even on, it would cause serious damages to his body, it was that well made. Now the gun itself was different. It was fixed and it was fixed to the best of its capabilities enhancing everything. He could tell by the sound of it whizzing by and the sound it made when it hit the metal walls of the elevator. It was off.

Looking up, he hoisted himself up the metal bar that hung above him. He stayed careful and still so that he wasn't in there range of fire.

_I have twenty seconds to get to safety when they stop shooting. Twenty seconds…_

As soon as the bullets stopped he gripped the metal bar gripped harder. 20, 19, up

18, 17 he swung lightly

16, 15 he swung once more but with more force

14, 13, 12 kicking his legs forward he lunged forward

11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 he kicked open the door above and held unto the edge with his legs. He pushed himself in

5, 4, 3 his upper body was in… _shit hurry_

2, 1–few more seconds- his feet were in…

It started again…

He let a sweat drop from his forehead. Without a scratch, he was safe…for now. He sighed. He closed the lid and took the laser pen from his front pocket, which was in his front pocket of his jacket in plain view, and melted the bolts and lid together.

"Why did I choose this job?" he groaned. "Oh, that's right. It chose me…" after a few seconds of analyzing his situation, he looked up waiting for the opponent's next move. The bullets were dying out, getting less frequent. He shook his white hair lightly with his hands and then wiped the moisture on his face. He stood up from his crouched position and pressed once more to call his partner. She wasn't picking up. He felt a small panic.

"You better be not hurt." He cursed. Why didn't she respond? "Damn it. He needed to work fast. He climbed the metal ladder until he got to the next level.

Then he heard the banging.

_Ten minutes…_

* * *

><p>She could hear them running after her. She pulled herself further as she ran up the stairs. Her hands were burning. Stopping to take her damn heels off, she pulled her white dress up to take out her gun. This case was special. This was special for her and him…it was very special for him. He had been anxious. All week he had been…antsy and annoyed. Not only that he had been nervous around her, she didn't know why he had been so disturbed. Especially around her he had been too guarded. That had bothered a bit for her but she did not try to bother him about it. He had been awfully protective which was rather odd since he knew that she could protect herself. He had been hurt twice during the week but originally the wounds were supposed to be her's. Though she had tried to be gentle and…caring, he had not let her in his rare, protective bubble.<p>

_Three more pairs of stairs to go…ugh. I hate stairs. It's 3000 AR (After Revolution) and yet still there were stairs in this world. _

She breathed heavily as she ran up the stairs.

_The tenth floor…two more staircases to go. _

Her legs were on fire she was running out of stream. She was so tired. She felt as if she was drowning in sweat.

_Come on! Come on!_

She had no choice. At the next door on the ninth floor she took the door and opened it. With care and the best she could, she closed the door, locking it. She needed the password or the lock wasn't going to lock properly.

_Shit!_

Taking her bracelet, which was the exact same one as Toshiro's, she took the line connected to her ring finger and let the gadget start up. They were close. _Karin stayed calm, do not lose composure. It wasn't going to help._ Locking the bracelet next to the code imputer, she searched and began pressing buttons furiously, searching for the code. They had one more stairs to go up. Cursing, Karin instead took her gun, which was the held in her mouth, and shot ten times at the imputer finally it was killed but she didn't have enough time. She backed away. Hiding behind a wall. She relaxed, letting the tension throughout her body to leave, not completely but just enough, to stay alert and open minded.

Karin replaced the gun with another bullet case. There were 30 bullets. Thirty, the number rand in her mind. The list of weapons she had currently played through her mind. She erased one, it was her favorite and she wanted to keep it where it was. Next, reaching for her black heels that were on the floor, she pressed the specific point, invisible to everyone except her. A small compartment opened to reveal a case of needles. Since there was a pair of shoes, two cases of needles. Each container had 20 needles, thin and long and very, very dangerous. This would do. This was one of her favorite weapon of choice, she had many but still it was in the top ten.

They came through. She played the scene inside her head. Fun first, next needles then it would be hand to hand combat. She wasn't just going to throw away the efforts she put in placing her beloved weapon where it was. Even Yuzu had helped her with it. It would be a shame if she pulled it out so she can kill them.

It was time.

"He better contact me after this!" She pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>He relaxed and leaned into the space where the elevator connects with the actual room. Nine minutes…it had been nine minutes since they had started banging on the lid. He looked below, it wasn't long before the lid would open and they would start pouring in, looking for him. Ninth floor…he had to meet her on the tenth floor. "Shit, she's going to lash out at me later." He checked the state he was in. "Never mind, she might just kill me…" He heads the metal rattling weakly. "What a pain."<p>

She was his subordinate yet, she could make him beg-for his life. It was in more than one ways too. What could he do, he didn't want to change partners once more. He would get another girl and it would be really troublesome since they would try to seduce him-which usually horribly failed when they attempted it-they weren't even good at it. They didn't even try to touch him.

Karin was probably the only partner he had that hadn't made a move on him. He liked it but he felt, oddly enough, uncomfortable at the fact that she hadn't even tried. He wished that she would at least, jokingly try to seduce him. Toshiro had exactly 99 partners, which were all girls, during his 16 years of working with the Seiretei. Karin was his 100th and at this moment that number was going to stay that way or get any higher than that. He had a reputation and if he changed once more, that decision would probably cost Hitsugaya his life. Not that he really cared but it worked as an excuse.

Since she had seen him, she had disrespected him, mocked him, and made fun of his height. But she had treated him like a human being, unlike many others, who always shied away from him. He didn't know why-was it because of his hair, his eyes or his overall personality-he was so branded as a cold person.

Karin was not only the sister of Ichigo Kurosaki but the second Honor Agent that have the almost perfect score- the first was Ichigo-but if he thought about it he, Toshiro Hitsugaya, held the only one to hold perfect score, but he was a genius...

It was also at a tender age of 16, when Toshiro Hitsugaya met her. He was twenty four. He had finally made his way to; at least, look at her since he kept hearing her name just about everywhere and everyone. She was just what they had said. Karin was strong, witty, intelligent, a bit cold, though not as him, and charismatic, but he could see the tenderness in her and her sensitive heart of hers that was so fragile. Then after two years of training, because of Ichigo's relentless 'suggestion' that she had to get ready and also that she wasn't prepared, she had finally gotten a partner. She was 18 and he was 26. Now, it had been two years since they had worked together, he was 28 and she 20, two years since he has had his partner changed.

Toshiro Hitsugaya like his current partner: Karin Kurosaki. A prodigy like him, except her whole family was a prodigy, starting from her father and brother: Ichigo Kurosaki. She had been recruited at the age of 16 but was fully prepared and trained beforehand but too prepared for a teenager.

She was smart and…damn…attractive.

Yes, for the first time in history, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Ice Prince, was attracted to a girl and his partner at that who was more than ten years his junior.

At first it wasn't like that, it was just simple amusement. Then seconds, minutes, hours, days and weeks and months and finally two years had passed to create Toshiro Hitsugaya a hormone crazy, lovesick man. No one knew this though, of course, since he is the master of hiding, anything and everything. Well, except Matsumoto but she didn't count, there was no choice about her, she was his secretary and his best friend.

He enjoyed thinking of her. Not always perverted-no, that wasn't he style, he would rather actually touch the real thing, plus he wasn't a perverted creep like other men-he leaned more to the sweet side. The thoughts that filled his head were sweet, natural and 'normal'. He tried to keep thing PG-13 at least, if he couldn't he would usually go on a rampage and fight with the 11th division.

When it was a little more to his desires, he would admire her, her body and everything else about her. He loved the way her hips swayed, so, naturally as she walked. He especially loved it when she dressed up-though it was usually job related and he was part of that 'dress up'-in dresses, form fitting clothes or uniforms. A reminder…he was not a creep. They were alluring and it complimented her hot, if not, absolutely gorgeous body. For example, today he had her dressed up as his wife. Though it was not his idea, he like the sound it had. Plus the dress she wore was amazing, it was pristine white, like his hair, with a tint of turquoise which started at her chest then faded to white. The colors represented him; it kind of complimented him indirectly. Her dress was tight; it hugged her two round mounds then let the body manipulate the dress, showing her curves in an elegant way. Did he mention that it had his touch in her whole outfit, including the small dragon necklace that adorned her neck? On the downside, every single, messed up perverts were stalking her.

_Why __am I__ getting worried about her? _

He knew that she could take care of herself, but he didn't want to lose her in that 15% chance. He did not want find another. He needed her; he desired her-she was his partner.

They were supposed to meet at the tenth floor. He observed once more at the current situation. It was any seconds now, they would be up the elevator and would soon begin firing if they found him. He had no choice. Taking the pen once more in his hand, he pointed at the metal coils that hung unto the elevator. He went back and forth, going side to side.

They found him. There were shouting.

_Shit!_

He kept at it, making sure he was out of range but it was close, too close. The first metal coil snapped. He needed it to be weakened more than this.

_Make more movements, bastards, shake the elevator, come on!_

Another inch he would be done. They stopped to reload. He pressed on but let a sweat fall from his head to the edge. They were done with reloading; it was going to start again. They were so closed. He could almost feel the breeze caused by the flying bullets. Then it happened. The coils began to rip with a loud, vicious sound. The shooting began once more.

Pain

_Make it open…_

More pain…blood.

* * *

><p>Karin breathed heavily as the last man fell to the ground. Walking over him, she took the gun he had and began to slowly walk toward the other set of stairs which was on the opposite side of where she was. She needed to move. She was tired. She felt her whole body ache, plus on top of that it was sore, and now she was bleeding.<p>

The last man was strong and experienced. He was a man in late 40s. The only thing that was to his advantages was the numbers in experience. she was still faster and much more nimble in her movements but hell, he still had the upperhand in strength. She ignored the pain and the numbness on her shoulder and walked step by step…than she felt a grad. A hand from behind grabbing her. "Who the hell?"

She felt chills throughout her body, she shuddered. She blacked out.

* * *

><p>As the elevator exploded in flames, he walked away, never even looking back. He had bigger matters to finish. He had more important things to keep and search, several enemies blowing up in fire, who the hell cares.<p>

_Where is she? _

He called her once more as he jogged in a careful manner. Then he found it, or them or well the scene. They were either unconscious of dead, less dead. Looking around the carcasses…he found her heels, they were black with a tint, it was his eye color.

_How like her._

That didn't matter, the anger, desperation and worry was still there. It was blood.

_Whose_?

They were in drips. It wasn't one of the men who lay on the marble floor. His was in a pool, like a puddle.

_Karin…!_

His pace quickened. He was getting desperate.

_Stay calm Toshiro, stay calm. Damn it, Karin!_

* * *

><p>Karin's head ran, bitterly. She closed her eyes tighter. It wouldn't go away. Her head throbbed and she felt light headed. Her body was so tense.<p>

_Shit…Toshiro. _

She relaxed trying to concentrate and evaluate her situation. The last thing she remembered was blackness. As she was about to move her body, she felt another presence in the room and it wasn't pleasant. Her eyes shot open and searched the dim, dark room for the malicious intent. When she found the man her eyes widened in disbelief. It was the target they, she and Toshiro, were supposed to 'kidnap' and erase. His presence was deadly and have I mentioned, unpleasant. His hair waxed into an odd style and his eyes deadly and creepy. She felt a shiver come as he spoke.

"Karin…Kurosaki" he sat down in from of her, holding a glass cup of wine and her necklace-her necklace! Karin diverted her eyes away from his hands to glance down at her neck to find her teal necklace not adorning her neck.

"He is going to kill me…" she whispered softly, complaining to herself.

"He…? Don't you mean 'you'? I mean who else except me." Her gray eyes rose up to glare up at him. "Please, not so hard, your beautiful gaze is lethal and could probably kill me." Standing up he walked toward Karin and lifted her face up with his fingers. "Now, you Miss Kurosaki are one attractive woman. May I also add that the outfit you have is soiled but still beautiful. It looks very good on you."

"Shut up." She definitely did not want to head him compliment her in any way.

"My, my, he really added 'his' touch to you overall, didn't he?"

'He'? Who is 'he' that he is talking about; Karin wondered but kept her focus on the criminal before her.

Leaving the last drops of his red wine, he poured it on Karin's shoulder to let the drops roll down her shoulder to her lower neck then to her crevice of her chest. "My apologies." She glared at him. "Let's clean that up dear. He leaned. She looked away. His tongue trailed the line with his tongue. Karin struggled but was restricted only to painful but minimal hits. It was due to her wrists being chained to the hook above. "Feisty aren't we?"

Her eyes widened as he brought out a container and took out a green pill. She did not like what he was holding nor did she like the look he had in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Toshiro ran. He ran until he was forced to stop to take a break and breathe. Then he heard it, a hope, a dreadful realization and fear. It was her voice, her sweet voice, but it was chilled, scared and high-pitched. He did not like it, not. He was going to kill <strong>him<strong>. He needed to get to her.

Fear came into his cold heart to start thawing his icy heart slowly, bit by bit. If something had happened to her….he wouldn, no he could not think about that. He gritted his teeth while he an toward where he heard her chilling voice.

He was nervous, not because of him but because of her. Aizen would do soemmthing to her, he was sure. For fun, for revenge, for game, he would torture him by hurting Karin. Not only that, he would find the most cruel, dirty way to torture both Karin and him.

He was like that, twisted and demented in his own world, dirtying anything he could get ahold of.

Toshiro's thoughts went to his early career as an agent as he ran. It went back to when Aizen and he were partners. They were friends, collegues. He despised the days he knew him and the time that wasn't used in attempt to murder that bastard. This was all a game to get to him and Karin was caught up on it. She was a a pawn that Aizen was using.

"if you do anything, anything, to her, Aizen I will torture you until you beg me to kill you." He spat the words out like venom. "One more cry, Karin please, one more cry. Be safe, be safe.

NO!" Her cry was long and loud. Toshiro sprinted so hard. "Stop!" Her tone was laggy and lame, it was as if she was drugged but in excruciating pain. Reaching the destination, he kicked the door open. He shot at the man. The man who was above a young girl, his girl. He shot again.

Aizen fell unto his side. He struggled to get up but did so fairly easily. Toshiro fired again, one in the leg and them another to his shoulder. This immobilized the left side of his body. Walking up toward him, Toshiro kicked him and punched him until he was once again back on the floor struggling. Satisfied and able to better control his actions, Toshiro tore himself away from the jerk to Karin. She was defenseless and uncovered. His eyes turned even colder as his turquoise eyes took in the sight. Hitsugaya stood up and braced his gun. Taking his collar with a tight grip he pulled Aizen's face toward him. He spoke with venom. "What the _fuck_ did you do? Aizen, answer me." When Aizen didn't answer, he shot him in the leg but the bastard only chuckled. Beofre he could strike him again, he heard a moan from Karin's red lips. He turned around. She looked…attractive, but he ignored her to deal with the bastard in front of him.

He knew he couldn't do anything. He pushed more pressure to Aizen chest with his knee. Toshiro called Headquarters and waited until Urahara was reached. Then he spoke in a disrespectful tone but nobody blamed him. "What do I do with him?"

"Ah, Toshiro, how are you? caught him, finally…" The man in a green and white hat spoke.

"he is the same." Aizen muttered as he watched the transparent image from the watch carefully.

"Shut up!"

"Toshiro…" Karin moaned.

Urahara questioned. "Is that Karin? Where is she? Ichigo was looking for her."

"Later…what do I do with him? Can I kill him?"

"No, we need to question him, but you can torture him." He paused. "Two minutes, we'll be there with the crew.

"Fine" Using his own belt, Toshiro tied Aizen's hands. Then in the distant he heard the helicopter.

_Five not two minutes…liar_

Finally he hoisted Aizen up the hook above. He was too limp to escape.

At last he brought his attention to Karin. She looked so weak, he legs were twisted and her arms coiled above her. she looked innocent and corruptible. Karin's eyes fluttered open as she whispered. "Toshiro…I…I…I…it feels…"

"shush, don't speak." Karin's arm frantically reached for Toshiro as she grabbed unto him. Toshiro instantly pulled her hands toar him and lifeted her up so that her head laid on his chest. "Karin, I'm here." The men startedcoming in. Urahara came in late. As the started cleaning up and began carrying Aizen away , guarded and chained and also gunned to the back, Urahara spoke.

"Toshiro you might want to give her more…care" Then they stopped to turn around to face the twisted man, who gave a chilling laugh. Toshiro glared at him with his piercing turquoise eyes. He didn't give much attention as Karin was moaning and breathing heavily.

She was making noises that were…should be arousing. Though Toshiro Hitsugaya was pleased that his name was coming out of her soft lips, he was still concerned. His pleased smile disapperared as Urahara came next to him to inspect Karin. "Urahara, what is wrong with her? What did he do?"

"A drug, I'm not sure…liquid, pill or an injection."He paused when he saw TOhsiro's hand holding her ripped dress together.

"In his pocket…a pill." Karin whispered stuttering in pants. "It was green" She grabbed her lower abdomen , not in pain ut because of an uncomfortable and indescribeable feeling. Her other hand went to Toshiro's neck so that her face would be cloer to hers. "Toshiro…please, make this stop."

Toshiro blushd as he stared into Karin's face and her sweet voice constantly calling his name. Urahara stood up quickly and spoke orders to the men. "Search his body, clothes, this whole area for a case or a small wrapper." The men listened and followed his instructions. "Toshiro I think that I know what the basics of the drug. Looking at the state she is in and the indication of her torn dress, the drug is a sex drug." He was about to leave the two alone when Toshiro's icy voice interrupted him.

"The antidote, Urahara, I don't care about anything else. How do I make this stop?"

"First Toshiro, take her away. I'll call you after a full investigation on the drug, but even just by karin's reaction I can tell it is a very strong drug, possibly more than today's illegal aphrosdiac drug." Urahara's gaze lingered on Karin's limp body.

"Toshiro, take her away."

"Urahara"

"No, Toshiro, this is an order." Toshiro stared at him before moving. He carefully lifted her up, bridal style and was careful to make sure her chest was covered. As he was about to pass by Urahara through the door, he was stopped. "Toshiro this is for both of your safety. She is making all the men in this aroused." Toshiro stared at him in disbelief. He was also getting very uncomfortable. Nonetheless, Toshiro took her downstairs and laid her carefully in his car.

Finally arriving at the apartment, he laid her down carefully unto his king sized bed. Now in the silence, her moans were clear and inviting. Her moans had heightened greatly and were quite similar to what he had watched with other agents…those perverted jerks. He didn't really watch anything, it was just a glimpse, he didn't watch it. He sorted her ripped dress once again to clothe her nakedness properly. He felt himself go hot with the closeness of their body. With effort he took a step away from her. Sighing he dragged himself into the arm chair and sagged his energy-drained body into the soft, cushiony material. He closed his eyes. He was so tired. He ignored the throbbing pain on his back. The wound stopped bleeding but it was annoying him. He ignored it wanting to close his eyes for a moment. The noise from Urahara's calling will wake him up or Karin. He needed to ignore Karin for now. He was a little too hot for his taste and since she was drugged, ideas will pop up and he didn't like that. He let her moans, though painful and arousing to hear, drone out.

* * *

><p>Karin's eyes shot open and frantically searched for something. She moaned as she struggled to move. Pulling herself up she looked around her room, it wasn't hers, but she knew whose it was…but she didn't care to think. She felt so groggy.<p>

She couldn't think straight. Her body felt so odd. It wasn't painful, it felt empty. She wanted something in her. She didn't know what though. She almost fell to the ground as her toes touched the carpet. She couldn't think anymore.

No…she was losing control. She needed it, something. She wanted to be touched. She wanted to…she couldn't control herself. She didn't even feel like it was herself, it was as if she was looking down at her body as a spirit. Looking but unable to do anything, this urge she felt and the burning sensation she felt everywhere was uncontrollable and indescribable.

She searched. She needed to get out.

Something caught her attention though. It was white. Was it, it could be. She pushed herself forward only landing on the floor. She crawled slowly, rubbing her legs together. She felt the sensation spread throughout her body like brush fire. Finally she reached her object of curiosity.

"Toshiro…Hitsugaya." Then she lost it.

* * *

><p>He felt something, or he felt his whole body yearning and alerting him. Though tired he forced himself to open his eyes and restart his brain. His eyes needed to get used to the darkness and overall seeing. As his brain adjusted and mind cleared, he began to feel his body. He was hot and throbbing. It wasn't his back but lower. And he felt heavy. Something was on top of him and it was firm, not hard but soft and smooth. His eyes widened and he forced his eyes to concentrate and focus.<p>

He looked at the scene that was laid out for him. It was close, very close. His mind ran in total chaos. He was shocked, unable to adjust. The thing he saw was a two beautiful, might he say, round pair of breasts that were covered carelessly by a thin, red fabric. Even the color was shockingly sexy. Then more than that what was shocking is that the weight on top of him wasn't still but moving, rubbing and gliding above him, while a pair of hands were touching his smooth (and absolutely hot) chest.

He instantly looked at the bed where Karin (had) laid. She wasn't there then he noticed the ruined dress that was thrown on the floor next to the chair. He searched the room, looking for her. He didn't pay attention to the woman on top of him, caressing him and touching him until he heard her voice.

"Where are you looking at?" she sat on top of him, stopping all the movement between them except her hands which propelled his head so that he could look at her. "Toshiro, what are you looking for, or whom?"

His eyes widened. "Karin?" his voice only a whisper, with control back his hands went toward her face to grab her face. He needed to check, but it wasn't necessary. The feel of her body, hair, skin and her voice indicated it was her.

"Toshiro…" Karin called for him. "Will you not touch me? Please, feel me?"

"…"

She moved her body against him. She brought her face close to his and let his hands linger on her waist as she continued on her exploration. Taking hold of his long shaft in her small hands, she massaged him slowly. He couldn't move, no he didn't. It was if her eyes had casted a spell on him, holding him down. Karin whispered his name in his ears before lowering herself until she was face to face with his very hard…thing.

"Toshiro…" her eyes trapped his turquoise eyes in her gaze as she teased him. "What do you want?" her mouth was close to his throbbing penis. He didn't answer. "Do you not want me?" Toshiro watched her as she worked him. He couldn't speak or move, only thing he did was to breathe deeply and quickly, taking in more oxygen as Karin's mouth worked over him. Her touch only made him want more. Her hands were heaven sent and her mouth held unto him. Her tongue slid across him. He shuddered.

It felt so good. He felt even better and it was more sensual then he realized, with every second, that it was the one and only Karin Kurosaki who was causing this pleasure. His hands went to her shoulder, no grip, just rested on her shoulder. Then as he went deeper into her mouth, his hands instinctively went to her head, holding on to her. Fighting through the pleasure and his sexual desires he forcibly opened his eyes. Taking his hands off her, he roughly pulled her away up to him.

"No…"

"Toshiro."

"No"

"But"

"I said NO!" he growled. Picking her up, he briskly dropped her on the bed and trapped her with his body. He held her hands over her head as they had a stare off. "Karin"

"Toshiro…what's wrong?" her voice was back to normal, it wasn't filled with any seductive tone. She arched her back, closing the space between them. Her soft breast touched his open, bare chest. He ignored the sensuous touch. "Toshiro, I feel funny? Take it away…" she begged.

It was back to her pleas, just like the ones she muttered when they were driving to his house. Sighing he spoke, more controlled. "Shhh, sleep, relax. The feeling will go away." Letting go, he let himself get off her gorgeous body with more force than he thought it needed to take. Then again, he needed to take care of his hardness…he needed a cold, freezing shower. He looked at the time it had been an hour since he had left the building to bring Karin away from the scene. Urahara was taking some time. "Hurry up, Urahara."

He let the cold water soothe him. He still felt her touch all over his body. He punched the tiled wall, demolishing the walls but adding new wounds for the night. He let blood wash out as well. He shook his head clean of dirty thoughts. He wasn't going to be able to do this any longer. He was at his limit. He had great, no, amazing control, but if Karin was past that glass door in the bed, urging him to…he cursed and let the pain alert him instead.

After the cold shower he bandaged his knuckles, which wasn't too badly hurt, and took out the bullet in his back and bandaged it applying the healing cream. He came out, fresh and clean, but still aroused. He looked at the mirror to check his back. The skin was already attached and the healing cream was already helping. Sometimes he loved living in this age. His knuckles were good as knew again since it had only been scratches. He wrapped the towel around his waist even tighter, adjusting it.

Her moans were louder and more frequent. It had gotten worse. Then hearing his gadget ring, he picked it up. "Urahara speak." He ordered. He wanted an antidote or something, now.

"Toshiro after some research…and firsthand experience, this will be more than difficult."

"What do you mean? No, I don't care; just tell me how to make Karin stop feeling like…that!" He flung his hand toward her even though he knew that Urahara couldn't see it. He stopped momentarily before continuing the conversation more calmly. "You took too long, it's been over 90 minutes. "

"There is only one way to fix this and it's not reliable…" he paused. The man in green hat knew the outcomes of this talk but no one else could do it. His partner was a little preoccupied, with him. "She is going to _need_ you…all night."

Toshiro then got it and then narrowed his eyes in disgust. First he realized that the heavily breathing wasn't Karin but from the other side of this telecast and the second was that he knew what Urahara wanted him to do for Karin…though he would be obliged to but…no not like this. He imagined it in a different way. "Urahara, is this really the best time for you to be fucking her right now?"

"Toshiro, this drug…isn't something to be toyed with." It was Yoruichi. Toshiro mentally punched himself and almost threw up. One thing was that he did not want to see his higher-ups having the time of their sex lives while Karin was lying on the bed tortured.

"Dear…let me handle this."

"Toshiro she had a whole pill and I'm sure he made sure she consumed at least one, who knows maybe even two. Toshiro, Yoruichi had half of the pull's content without the casing and the casing is the strongest part of the drug. If Karin had one full pill, imagine the immense sensation she must be in."

"Urahara, stop." He didn't want to hear anymore.

"Toshiro, Karin is now in beyond torture than pain. It is affecting her physically and mentally. If my love here if acting like this and she only took a little less than half, I can't imagine how we are going to help Karin. I'm not sure of her state and I am positive that you aren't going to let me see but I can guess that she is…different." This man never sounded serious.

"I am not going to rape her!"

"In this case, it won't be rape, she will more than want it, and I can guarantee that. If you still don't want to, I can send Jinta to get Karin."

"No." _Not that little bastard._ "Fine…I'll figure out a way to help her, **without** your help." He hung up. "Fuck"

Then he faced her and stared at her.

* * *

><p>Karin felt her body yearn and womb-area burn. Her hands touched her breasts but slid lower and lower until they reached the space between her inner thighs. Sliding her hand under her red G-string, she began to rub. She felt something moist and wet. It was also slippery but more than that she felt the burning sensation replaced, very slowly, with something else. She rubbed frantically as her other hands touched her breast lightly. She moaned as she defiled herself. She felt satisfaction throughout her body.<p>

Hitsugaya watched her actions with…fascination. He was purely shocked and it was also a turn on for him. He couldn't move. He stared at where her hand was buried. It wasn't because he was a man and perverted but because he was faced with her beauty directed at him with her legs wide open. He felt all the coldness leave in seconds and then replaced with a warm, throbbing feeling in his lower abdomen.

It was going to be a long night.

She screaming his name as her finger slid in her. He could see it. But the thing that flew his self-control and morals out of his universe was the way her sweet voice screamed his name. She was using him to try to quench her hunger. He wanted her. Oh, he wanted her. How he wanted her voice to never stop screaming, as long as it was his name, he wanted to listen to her finger herself. He was going insane. Her moans, her actions, everything was urging him to cross over the line to her. She was ready, oh, she was more than ready.

* * *

><p><em>Shit<em>…

He let go. Getting on top of the bed, he stopped her self-ravaging and pulled her hand out to reveal her drenched hands. Before he could throw everything away to take Karin to tie her down to him, he needed to know what that bastard had done to him. With a quick scan, his bracelet revealed a combination of what was in the drug . It didn't only act like a lubricant but it created a desire so uncontrollable for the victim, it would lead the victim to a sexual zenith.

Toshiro froze, he was afraid. He was afraid that after this she wouldn't be able to stop, she would be controlled by this sensation because of the bastard's stupid drugs and games. He wanted to take her in a different way; he wanted to develop more for her. He wanted to show her that he wasn't just cold and he could feel warm. He didn't want this because of that bastard, Aizen.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered opened to see him crouching over her. She felt cool air on her skin. She felt the wetness between her legs and the heavy pants that came out of her mouth. Karin looked up in to his piercing eyes and attempted a smile. "Toshiro…it still feels weird. Make it stop."<p>

She gasped as he lowered his body down above her. She felt her body mold into his. Not only that she felt the hardened member against her inner thigh meeting her thinly covered, drenched lips. Then she felt his big rough hands slide across her stomach to end up at her breasts. His hands teased her with his squeeze and pinches at her tips. Her mind went crazy as she heard him say her name filled with need. She closed her eyes shut, letting his touch cool the burning sensation on her body. But every touch there was another feeling left behind. She grabbed his neck and entangled her fingers with his white hair. He kissed her, trailing a path starting from her cheek bones to her stomach.

The way he was exploring her was more than sensuous for Karin. Was it the drug? She didn't even know she just knew she did not want him to stop. No, she wanted this to end quickly so that he wouldn't stop. It was because she didn't want him to change mind while she wanted it so much.

Karin moaned his name, wanting him to go faster. How she wanted him to touch her lower. "Toshiro, no more…please. Just, just, oh….take me"

No, he wasn't going to end it or give her and him the pleasure…yet. He wanted to savor this moment. Though it wasn't totally wanted from both sides, he wanted to keep this precious moment together with her for a long time. "Karin…wait" he was afraid what would happen after this act would be done.

His lips roamed above one of her nipples. He felt a satisfaction when Karin took a big breath of intake. He smirked when he thought about her reaction when he would be in her, forcing her into a deep sexual act. Her reactions to his little touches were big and if he slid a finger between her legs and started rubbing at the nub, she would moan his name in one long syllable. She wouldn't moan his name she would sing a song with his name, with her sweet voice. He felt himself even harder, though he didn't think that was even possible. He ripped her red strapless bra off and played with her peaked nipples. They were yearning for him.

She begged him, trying to push him to go faster. She pulled on his hands to explore her rapidly, with animal ferocity.

He would take his time and knowing her, this would be her first time. He was going to make sure she was addicted to his touch, to his ways. Was he turning sadistic, he didn't know but he didn't care. Right now, he couldn't think. All he wanted was her. How he wanted to force her, how he wanted to pleasure her, give it to her good, the way she wants it. He wanted to teach her.

"Toshiro, please!" her legs wrapped around him. Bringing his body closer to her. She felt his penis. It was hard and throbbing. She whispered into his ears, moaning his names.

* * *

><p>"Toshiro, please, take me. This is only the beginning. Please it won't be just once, right? Oh take me, take me."<p>

"Karin…let me let me…have this." _Let me make this last…please._

"Toshiro…please. I love you."

He froze. His hand stopped roaming her breasts and entrance. He froze, completely still. "What?"

"Toshiro…?"

"Say it…one more time…" he looked at her with his piercing eyes, softened and lustful. It was filled with wonder, love and hope. "Karin, say it one more time. " He pressed her nub, squeezing it.

Grabbing his hard shoulder, she arched her back, screaming her confessions. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, I love you!" She squirmed in pleasure at his touch. "With my heart and soul, I love you."

* * *

><p>Grabbing her underwear away from her body, he tossed it far away from them, her. Without warning, he buried his massive length deep within her touching the entrance to her womb. He pulled her up toward him and held unto her in his arms. She grabbed his shoulders and gripped hard. She screamed in pain. It was too big, she was too tight. It was too thick. She wasn't ready, even with her juices overflowing.<p>

She was still a virgin, a pure girl. And he was defiling her with his touch. With his stupid idiocy and sexual need and his love for her, he was taking her into a world in which she may never escape. As long as it was him, he didn't mind her sexually addicted. Added to that, he couldn't stop now.

He started pumping with his length pressing her womb. It was slow but he couldn't keep it that way, it went faster and faster, until it was frantic. They were both aggressive and full of desire. He kept pshing the limits, urging for more and more. He didn't want anything hidden.

Once wasn't going to be enough…

* * *

><p>Finally, they were coming. Her ride on him was slower, more intense and savored. She could feel her body again in her control. Her head was clear and her mind more aware. She needed to stop but she couldn't, she still so wanted this. She still had the burning desire in her. Her whole body yearned for it and she wanted it. It was finally happening. She remembered everything and every touch. It felt so good. It felt too good. It was like a dream. She would make this last, might as well if it was a dream.<p>

She looked down at him and then his hands which roamed slowly on her waist. His fingertips scratched her lightly. She loved how he didn't stop looking at her; his eyes were on her, nothing else. All his attention and senses were directed toward her. His piercing eyes trapped her soft gray ones. She wanted to feel his lips against hers so she leaned.

She felt a strong grip on her neck, it was pulling her closer. Their lips crashed. Everything went faster, closer, tighter, intoxicated and in ecstasy. They reached the end. He let it release, his emotions, need and love. She came, closing in on him, needing him as much as she loved him.

She collapsed.

She fell asleep with a sensuous feel on her back, it lingered and soothed her.

He felt her fall on top of him. He smiled at her and let her doze off into a slumber. It was finally over. It was memorable and he realized that his feelings had finally reached her and her to him. His last thoughts were that he was glad that he took this job…

Nothing else could replace it.

_I love you._


End file.
